


What's With The Cobwebs Everywhere?

by SpaceAceGroove



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint is like a brother, Fluff, More Fluff, Nat is mom, Peter Parker Adorkableness, Reader can shapeshift into a spider, Specifically Antilles Pinktoe, Steve is the cool uncle, Swearing, Tony is Readers adoptive father, not even sure that's a word, the floofiest of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAceGroove/pseuds/SpaceAceGroove
Summary: The reader is a mutant (not X-Men, but that'd be awesome) that can turn into a Antilles Pinktoe Taratula. Her spidery instincts start taking over a bit and she turns into a spider and has been one for a bit more than a week and a half. Everyone's worried. And confused. Let's see what's happens. Teen and up rating for the swearing.





	What's With The Cobwebs Everywhere?

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter nonsense that just popped into my brain. I'm just writing this on demand to bring the thought to life through the internet.

There were cobwebs  _ **everywhere**_. All of the Avengers walked into (Y/N)'s floor from the elevator to see that her (Hogwarts House - [G](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/gryffindor-common-room) [S](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/slytherin-common-room) [H](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/hufflepuff-common-room) [R](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/ravenclaw-common-room)) Commonroom entry room was covered in cobwebs. Why, you ask? Well, (Y/N) can turn into a spider. It's a genetic mystery, don't ask.

Clint was the first to speak.

"What the hell?"

"I don't even know." Steve replied.

"Where even  _is_ she?"

Tony's question had no obvious answer. Everyone's searched high and low of her common room and still found lots, but no real  _substantial_ traces of her. That was until they looked at her almost unnoticeable reading nook. It had the most elaborate, beautiful, and elegant webs of them all. Her reading nook was a big fluffy beanbag chair in between two large, wide bookshelves stuffed with a quite a few books, but also ornaments to complete the look. But between the two shelves above the beanbag, was a big round ball of webs with a hole connected to the bookshelves. 

"It looks to be some sort of nest." 

Bruces hypothesis seemed right. It looked to be the most elaborate part of the room's webbing.

All of them tried to walk forward to get to the reading nook, as they were about ten feet from it, they didn't notice the almost invisible, extremely sticky webs defending the nest. They all got stuck. The team struggled to get loose, but that only seemed to raise them higher into the webbing, off the ground. Great.

"Shit." 

No one expected Cap to be the one to deliver that reaction of their predicament. Natasha was the one to notice, as everyone else was distracted by Steves choice of words, that the little pinktoe tarantula crawled out from the nest to "greet" them. It started spinning them all up individually in more sticky webs.

The Avengers started to panic, as now Clint, Steve, and Bruce were covered from the neck down. Their heads were still visible, so they could speak. 

"(Y/N), honey, listen to me! You have to stop this. It's me, your Dad, Tony! This needs to stop!" 

He was struggling even more than the others were, trying to get through to his daughter. Something he said must have triggered her, because she shifted back to her human form. She was swaying, though, apparently dizzy. She fell to the floor, unconscious. Tony somehow managed to press the button on his bracelet watch to call for help from his suits. Soon enough, 3 suits came to untangle them from the webs and all of the cobwebs were removed from the room without anything damaged. 

Later, (Y/N) woke up in the lab. Tony was the first to talk to her.

"So you were in your spider form for about 2 weeks. We came up there to your room to check on you, and we got stuck in your webs. I had to call 3 suits to come and unstick us from it. You transformed back, and you fell unconscious. How are you doing?"

"I'm just really tired, and I want to apologize to the team."

"They're all in the living room. I'll take you to them."

*to the living room after most of the apology*

"- and I'm so sorry for trying to web you all up."

"(Y/N), you didn't have to apologize! You were just following your instincts as a tarantula." Vision replied.

"Honestly, I'm not offended at all, as a fellow spider person. I still think it's super cool that you can become a spider. Anyway, how does that work? It doesn't make sense!" Que Peter being adorkable. Steve opened his arms in a hug, and you did so. The entire team followed suit.

 

 

 

 

"Wait, so I webbed up the entire room?!"

"Yep."

"Mhm."

"....damn, I'm a pretty good spider... Aragog would be proud."

Everyone facepalmed.


End file.
